wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi Nikochin
|image= |race=Human |age=13 |gender=Female |theme= |affiliation=Good |time=Drax Academy (2051) |signature skill= |ability= |meta= |tier= |style=Support |irc=YumiN }} is one of the refugees of the Drax Academy. She is played by Skyla. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Advanced Techniques Mind Wave - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Unleashes a wave of energy at an opponent, dealing 35 base magic damage and stunning them for 3 seconds. Mind Shock - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Unleashes pulsing waves of energy at an opponent, closing into them and dealing 50 base magic damage, and silencing them for 8 seconds. Overdose - 1 minute, 40 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Overloads the target's brain with neurons, dealing 1500 damage to monsters and half of an opponent's health. The opponent is given a debuff which is consumed when an ally attacks, giving the ally +100% base magic damage on their next attack. The opponent is also stunned for 10 seconds. Chemical Formula - 33 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Yumi takes 50% less damage from chemically-based attacks. *ACTIVE: Covalently bonds any trace elements in the air with biohazards, then shoots it in a fiery blaze, badly poisoning and burning any enemy it hits. Yumi cannot use this technique while her other skills are cooling down. Basic Techniques Strategy Backstory Yumi Nikochin was born into a long line of Japanese drug dealers and illegal scientists. Her mother had smoked multiple cigarettes right when going into labor- thus, Yumi was born dependent. It was too weeks, and she was still suffering the uncomfortable effects of withdrawal. Tired of the crying and screaming distracting them from making their complicated chemical formulas for new illegal drugs, her parents gave her a cigarette. She started smoking at the age of two weeks. Being the daughter of two drug abusers and dealers, Yumi was never sent to a public school. She was homeschooled, but not in education- she was homeschooled in the ways of making, abusing, and obtaining illegal drugs. Thinking this was normal, Yumi went on with this for eight years. But when she accidentally peaked out of a closed curtain, she saw several kids on a playground, dribbling a ball and shooting it repeatedly into a metal hoop. They seemed happy and seemed to be having fun. None of them did drugs. It was at that very moment that Yumi suffered her first asthma attack. Her prolonged tobacco use at such a young age had finally caught up to her, and she developed asthma. Her parents had to decide upon rushing her to the hospital and risking getting caught, or letting her die. They chose the former, which was a huge mistake- they were arrested right as they got out of the car for possession of multiple illegal drugs, including marijuana, cocaine, and heroin. Yumi was put in juvenile hall for possession of tobacco. Yumi's underdeveloped brain was too weak to overcome withdrawal, however. After just three days, her withdrawal symptoms escalated to vomiting, uncontrollable shaking, fever, and trouble breathing. Despite all of this, though, the doctors at juvie never gave her any nicotine replacement therapy. They just sat as they watched her suffer against the ill symptoms of withdrawal. And it was also because of this that Yumi discovered she had psychic powers- during a fit of rage and agitation, Yumi took it out on the guards, yelling and screaming until, finally, a Mind Wave came out, stunning the guard momentarily. The guards decided that Yumi was a monster, and transferred her to a mental hospital. That did little to keep her confined, however, as she broke out within the first six hours and took off to the streets. Yumi tried to find her parents' illegal drug lab, but since her sense of direction was terrible, she never found it. When that failed, she tried robbing stores to get her hands on a cigarette- every time, she was kicked out. Desperately looking for a tobacco product anywhere, but failing badly, she finally succumbed to another asthma attack and fainted. When she woke up, she was in a strange dorm room with an oxygen mask strapped to her face. A girl stood, looking at her, and smiled as her eyes opened. "Welcome to the Drax Academy," she said.